HF 020 Rune and Taeral go over files
7:36:43 PM Your Grand High DM: First page is a note from William. "Dear Rune, Thank you very much for offering to assist. To start with, these are all different applicants turned in by the Mage's Guild for the positions of Guildmaster and Head Witch Hunter. These need to be ordered and placed in the labelled files below for review, so that the council and Governor may oversee their selection. Thank you." 7:37:15 PM Rune: Hmm. 7:55:59 PM Your Grand High DM: Give me an investigation check, if you are beginning work for William. 8:01:30 PM Your Grand High DM: Flipping through the papers, you see a lot of names and long histories of their accomplishments. A few names stand out to you and, as someone who may care about these appointments, you make a mental note to maybe give them another once over before sending them back to William. You file them into either a Guildmaster or Witch Hunter folder and...wait...here's a name...Ravensgard, like Cime and Esme. There's another Ravensgard, seemingly nominated for Witch Hunter. 8:02:20 PM Your Grand High DM: Sorry if I'm splitting your attention too many ways. 8:03:43 PM Rune: ((Nope, I'm just deliberately being slow because Rune is trying to multitask and she's not as good at it as she thinks!)) 8:03:56 PM Your Grand High DM: ((That makes sense)) 8:04:24 PM Rune: Rune files them into the folders, but also puts them in the order of "best to worst" candidates, with some notes on the strengths and weak points of each. 8:05:02 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok. I'll give you some names and bullet points in a moment, so you can decide what order they go in. 8:06:43 PM Your Grand High DM: The Ravensgard is one Dyame Ravensgard. A trained spellcaster, highly ranked at the academy, seems to be their father. Politics seem to favor spellcasters, but he seems difficult to get a firm grasp on. 8:13:52 PM Your Grand High DM: There's a Mazoga Badbog, half-orc bard. Raised in a tribe outside of Brittlestorm, a human settlement. She is being nominated for Guildmaster. No real training, only minor ties to the guild. Very talented bard, though, highly arcane. 8:16:19 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "So, what have we here?" 8:17:42 PM Rune: Nominations for guild leader. 8:17:47 PM Your Grand High DM: It is basically just you and Taeral in the kitchen now. 8:18:08 PM Rune: I wasn't going to show them to you until I'd seen them all and sorted out which ones I liked best; then I was going to ask if you knew them. 8:22:07 PM Your Grand High DM: You find a human, Tusim Nalenheim. Grew up in Enora (his mother was an ambassador). Highly trained, very scholarly, you suspect a bit stricter than most. Also trying for Guildmaster, but some nominations for HWH. 8:23:40 PM Rune: That way I'll get the insider and the outsider view. 8:23:52 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Fair enough." 8:28:30 PM Your Grand High DM: You spy a gnomish woman in the files, Volin Voci. Well liked by admin, not as much by students and scholars. Very, very strict. Been shuffled around from Guild Hall to Guild Hall, it seems. 8:31:14 PM Your Grand High DM: The other Witch Hunters mostly seem to have military backings. Former Witch Hunters looking to move up. Such names you see include Welles, Crane, two different Tempcrests (brother-sister, it would seem), and a Tiefling named Helion. 8:31:36 PM Your Grand High DM: There are two exceptions (aside from Ravensgard, who does seem to have WH backing). 8:32:50 PM Rune: ((Hmm.)) 8:34:21 PM Your Grand High DM: There's a Jarqin K'lseth. No known Magical History, but is apparently a well-known Dragonborn hero. He is a former adventurer, who's party was considered one of the great gangs of the Draconic Empire. 8:35:22 PM Your Grand High DM: And Cainen Sarfareen, a half-elf, Guild Member. Former professor of arcane history. Looking to join the Witch Hunters. Accomplished wizard, no military background seen. 8:36:54 PM Your Grand High DM: Do you repeat all of these to Taeral? 8:37:53 PM Rune: Rune shows him the files, yep. 8:41:48 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Interesting bunch. What do you think?" 8:43:03 PM Rune: I like Badbog, Nalenheim Voci for the guild leaders. 8:43:19 PM Rune: And Sarfareen, Ravensgard, K'lseth for the witchunters. 8:43:47 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "They do seem to stand out more than the others." 8:44:03 PM Rune: Set a thief to catch a thief and all that. I don't think they'll need someone who can't measure up to their military-minded predecessor, so a complete departure might be a better fit. 8:44:51 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I think I prefer Voci to the other two, frankly." 8:45:08 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Lot more experience here, and order may not be a bad thing for the Guild right now." 8:45:20 PM Rune: Do you know any of them personally? 8:45:42 PM Rune: I don't think I especially want a crackdown though, do you? 8:45:51 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "None of these Witch Hunters..." 8:46:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I think I might know Nalenheim...maybe." 8:46:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "He always had his hand in a bit of everything. Kind of dangerous if you ask me." 8:47:46 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Badbog would be a strange choice, I think. Bards can be guild members, obviously, but one running the hall. Some of the wizards might feel...insulted." 8:48:33 PM Rune: You mean like the bards do all the time already? 8:49:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Well...I'm just saying." 8:51:58 PM Rune: When was the last time a bard took over? 8:52:12 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Also, her background is...unconventional, to say the least. She was raised in an Orcish tribe. No academy training." 8:52:17 PM Rune: Rune does put Nalenheim to the back. 8:52:52 PM Rune: Has a bard ever led the guild? 8:53:00 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "...um...no." 8:53:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I don't think so." 8:53:09 PM Rune: Well then. 8:53:17 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Maybe in Windheim." 8:53:52 PM Your Grand High DM: ((Windhiem = Human city-state. Known for having bards as most of its politicians. Debates play out as rap battles.)) 8:54:04 PM Rune: I like Esme, but she was a more conventional mage and we ended up getting the guild house blown up and a witchhunter general in a shield. Maybe somebody who thinks a bit sideways would be a good change. 8:54:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "It's possible. She'll be a hard sell, though." 8:55:11 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I am not a fan of this K'lseth. I think you are right to prioritize the others." 8:55:37 PM Rune: What about the other Ravensgard? 8:56:04 PM Rune: That could cause problems of a different type, but I don't think he ought to be ruled out because of that. 8:56:27 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "His history is impressive, and I do like having an actual Mage heading the Witch Hunters here. And, of course, we have history with his family." 8:57:04 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I am not convinced he'd be as much on our side as we think, though. He comes across here as very...authoritative, and now would be a very bad time for the Hunters to try and expand power." 8:59:33 PM Rune: Rune leaves the order as it is for that list, then. 8:59:55 PM Rune: Rune puts her notes in the front of each folder. 9:00:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "I am very anxious about all of this." 9:01:18 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral: "Everything is being upended at once." 9:02:01 PM Rune: Well, yes. 9:19:56 PM Rune: We can't really do anything about it, though. Maybe they should pick the bard for guild leader first and put in an interim-only witchhunter general for a while. 9:20:14 PM Your Grand High DM: Taeral nods. 10:13:47 PM Your Grand High DM: You finish the filing. You can send it back to William tomorrow. 10:14:06 PM Rune: Rune organizes it in neat little stacks to do so. :) 10:14:22 PM Your Grand High DM: There are sort of folders at the bottom of the pile. 10:15:53 PM Rune: Rune uses those too! And stacks the folders. 10:16:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Good. All very neat and tidy.